


Are You With Me

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love Confessions, Natasha Romanov Feels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Theo and Natasha have been together for a while, but Theo wonders if they are stuck in place.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Are You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the last of my MMFBingo19 one shots. Here's a bit of Angst for ya! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading and SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt:#MMFBingo19 Square B4: Natasha Romanov/Theodore Nott  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square O4: Stark Expo  
> #LadiesOfMarvelBingo19 Square A4: Holding Hands
> 
> Song Recommendation: "Are you with me" by nilu

One thing that Theo always hated about his relationship with Nat was the fact that she refused even the smallest displays of affection. She wouldn't kiss him in public, nor would she allow him to peck her cheek. She even outright refused to hold his hand as they walked along together or sat side by side at dinner or on a walk. It was infuriating.

They were both in the same boat when it came to not having kids. She'd had her surgery during her training, and he… Well, Theo had an unfortunate accident during the Battle of Hogwarts that left him infertile. They were perfect for one another in every single way except for the fact that Nat never wanted to outright show they were a couple when they were in public.

Everyone knew they were together, Theo assured himself, but something about it still bothered him. Even now, they were attending the Stark Expo together, but they stood a few feet apart as they browsed all the displays and watched Tony explain the gadgets of the future. At one point, Theo had reached for Nat's hand only to have her cross her arms instead.

He was really starting to feel like this thing they had going on was falling apart at the seams. Maybe their pasts were just too much for them both to bear on top of everything else? Whatever the case, Theo was determined to get to the bottom of things tonight, or he was going to just… Damn, it hurt to think about it, but if he had to end it, he would.

Theo was trying to sleep on his back, but all he kept doing was staring blankly at the dark ceiling of their hotel room. His heart was pounding as he contemplated the conversation he was about to broach. Nat was laying on her side with her back facing him, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. She never slept until he fell asleep first. The assassin in her would never die no matter how hard she tried to live a normal everyday life.

"Natasha," he said quietly into the darkness, using her full name as he often did when there was something bothering him. "Are you awake?"

There was a sigh, but it did not sound annoyed. Nat rolled over and then sat up to stare down at Theo in the darkness. Her eyes seemed bright in the darkness, the sliver of light from the open bathroom door slightly illuminating her face. "You know I have difficulty sleeping."

Theo smiled for a second before letting it drop. He then pushed himself up to sit against the pillows. Sighing, he asked, "Are you sure you want to be with me?" There was no reason to have a long lead into this conversation or beat around the dragon. "I would understand if you wanted to end things, but I just don't understand how you can be intimate with me here, but not even want to hold my hand as we stroll through Stark's magical gardens."

"Theo," Nat said quietly, turning her head away from him to stare into the semi-darkness. "It's hard for me to talk about this."

"I know," he told her, knowing both of their pasts were troubled. Hers was lined with red, while his was full of regrets and what-ifs. After the war, he'd wished he'd done more, but his last-ditch effort to flee from battle had cost him his ability to produce an heir for his family, thus losing him his inheritance. "But sometimes we actually have to talk about things in order to move forward."

Nat laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. Shaking her head, she then met his gaze. "You're thinking of leaving."

"I'm not sure what else you want me to do, Natasha," he said softly, wanting to reach for her hand, but knowing she wouldn't allow him to touch her right now. "I feel like you're pushing me away somehow."

"I'm not…" Nat trailed off and sighed heavily before throwing the covers from her body. She slipped from the bed and wandered over to stare out at the dark city. "I don't mean to be the way I am. I'm so used to wearing a different mask every single day."

Getting out of the bed, Theo wandered toward her, but kept his distance. "You've never had to wear a mask for me. I understand we all have pasts we're ashamed to live with."

"I wasn't expecting you to be-" Here Nat cut herself off, inhaling sharply and wrapping her arms around her middle as if to keep from falling apart in front of Theo.

"I know it's scary," Theo said as he came to stand behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he let his forehead rest against the back of her head. "But, I love you, and I need to know if you are with me in this, or if you want out."

Stepping out of his touch, Nat turned and stared into Theo's eyes for a moment before just shaking her head. "I have to go... "

Without another word, Nat wandered into the bathroom and shut the door. A few moments later dressed and avoiding Theo's gaze, Nat exited the hotel and left Theo alone. Scrubbing his face with both hands, Theo walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. He had a lot to think about now.

* * *

It was the last day of the Stark Expo, and Theo worried that his nerves were going to rip him apart. Nat had not returned to the hotel after their brief talk last night, and he hadn't seen her at breakfast either. In fact, Theo was starting to wonder if she'd fled the grounds entirely at this point. Whatever her decision, Theo knew that she would always choose what was best for herself. He didn't expect any less, and he would never force her to be with him if she didn't feel comfortable.

Natasha was the strongest woman he knew, and even though he knew they could be brilliant together, if she felt they were better off apart, then he would say goodbye. She'd started this relationship and if she chose to end it, so be it. Today, at least, Theo would pretend that everything was alright even if his stomach felt like it was full of Cornish Pixies.

After spending some time with Tony, Steve, and Pepper, Theo decided to check out the new Muggle style cars Stark Industry had designed. He'd never driven a car, but he enjoyed riding in them with Natasha. Sighing, Theo hated how everything brought his mind back to her. He loved her more than he expected, and it was killing him not knowing what was going to happen next. As he was examining a shiny green Mustang that was equipped with the ability to hover over water, he was interrupted.

"Theo," Nat's voice said just behind him.

He turned around slowly, surprised to see her standing there. She looked as lovely as ever wearing faded jeans, her black boots and a riding jacket. Her hair was braided and slightly ruffled. She'd obviously been out riding her bike for a while.

"Hey, Nat," he greeted, lifting his hand in a sort of wave. "I wasn't sure you were going to come here today."

"I wasn't sure I was going to either," Natasha admitted as she stepped closer to him. "But you deserved an explanation and an answer."

"And you have both?" Theo asked, almost afraid of what that answer might be.

She gave a single nod. "Anytime I've ever come close to feeling love," Nat started to explain, "something would happen that would shatter it to pieces." She crossed her arms as if to protect herself. "I know you're not going to hurt me, but you have to understand where I am coming from."

Theo thought he knew what she was saying, but he needed her to say it. "What are you trying to tell me?" he prodded, taking a single step toward her.

"I can't promise much, and I sure as hell can't say those three words right now," she said carefully as she met his eyes. "But, I am willing to try to be better. I'm in this, Theo." Here, she shrugged one shoulder and then dropped her arms and, essentially, her guard.

For Theo, that was enough. He moved so he was standing in front of her. "That's all I needed to hear, Natasha." Then, he smiled, and she smiled back. "Do you want to go see the virtual flower garden?"

"I'd like that," Nat replied in a quiet voice, still smiling.

As they began to walk toward the gardens, Nat reached down and let their fingers intertwine for the first time in public. It was everything and more for the both of them. They still had some struggles ahead, but this was a start. Thankfully, Natasha knew that no matter what, Theo would be right there with her through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
